A flavor inhaler (smoking article), by which flavor is enjoyed without combusting a flavor source such as tobacco, has been proposed instead of a cigarette. Patent Literature 1 discloses a flavor inhaler including a combustion heat source and an aerosol generation source. The combustion heat source is provided at an ignition end of the flavor inhaler. The aerosol generation source is provided on a non-ignition end side from the combustion heat source. The aerosol generation source generates an aerosol in accordance with heat generated by the combustion heat source.